


Place Your Bottom Bet

by TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans/pseuds/TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine end up getting into an unexpected argument, that is settled with a bet, and ends with a sore bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Your Bottom Bet

Kagami was relaxing on his couch, gently tossing a basketball up in the air over and over again when he heard his phone go off. He grabbed the ball and placed it on his stomach before removing his phone from his pocket and opening up the text he had just received. It was from Kuroko, "Hey. I know this is sort of last second, but I have a favor to ask of you and I'll be over soon. Okay?" Kagami scratched his red locks in confusion before responding, "Alright... What sort of favor...?" He put his phone back into his pocket and went back to gently tossing the basketball. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, it's unlocked!"

He heard the door open and close behind him.

"So what's this favor you were talking _abou-_ "

Kagami was suddenly startled when a pair of tan hands grabbed the ball from the air before it could land back in his hands. He followed the hands to the body they belonged to and was immediately filled with anger when he saw the signature shit-eating grin of none-other-than Aomine Daiki. Kagami sprung up to his feet and looked down at the poker-faced Kuroko.

"What the fuck is _HE_ doing here Kuruko?!"

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a deeper voice, " _Tch._ Don't act like you aren't happy to see me, _Taigaaa_."

Aomine removed the bag he was carrying from his shoulder and plopped down on to the couch that Kagami had previously been sitting on.

He began to spin the ball on his finger, "Wow. This place is actually kinda nice," he said as he looked around at his surroundings.

Kagami glanced back and forth from Aomine to Kuruko in disbelief trying to summon the correct words to express his anger but before he could muster them up Kuroko spoke.

"I'm sorry Kagami. Aomine got kicked out of his house and he couldn't stay with me so I figured he might be able to stay here tonight because you live alone. It would only be for one day, or until things settle down at his house..." 

Kagami took a second to look inside himself and think _"What am I willing to put up with today...?"_ Before deciding, _"NOT FUCKING THIS!"_

"No. Hell no. He can go stay with Momoi or some other person. But not with me."

Aomine spoke up, " _Eh?_ I _was_ at Momoi's. But her dad kicked me out. It's bullshit. All I did was make a comment about her panties when she bent over. How _lame,_ " he said, rolling his eyes.

Kagami scoffed, "I don't blame him for kicking a loser like you out of his house! Cause I am about to do the same exact thing! Now get out!"

He suddenly felt a small hand grab his arm and he turned to stare down at the blue-haired source.

"Kagami... I know this is asking a lot, but please... It's just for one day… Remember all the times I picked up burgers for you when you were hungry, or the times I did your homework when you had forgotten it was due, or all the hours I have spent practicing with you when you call me at random times asking me to do so?"

Aomine laughed, "You spoil the brat too much."

Kagami shot him a death glare before returning a softer look back to Kuroko.

He sighed, "Fine. But only because you are such a good friend. You are gonna owe me big time for this though!"

Kuroko gave Kagami a warm smile, "Thanks Kagami. This means a lot to me... Well, I've gotta get going, so I'll see you later! Again, thank you for this!"

Kagami followed him to the door, "Yeah, yeah. Like I said, you owe me," he said before closing the door behind Kuroko.

Kagami's face immediately became filled with a look of disgust realizing what he had just agreed to. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was only three o'clock, and let out a defeated sigh, realizing he had to spend the rest of the day with that cocky asshole, Aomine.

"Yo, you just gonna fucking stand over there and cry like a sad child that just lost his balloon, or what?"

Kagami turned to face Aomine, "I am not crying! Shut up! You're _so_ lucky I even let you stay, so watch it!"

Aomine let out his signature deep laugh, " _Aweee_ , I made the child angry."

Kagami hardened his stare and flipped off Aomine before heading for his room.

"Where you going, Taiga?"

"Anywhere that isn't near you. Watch television or something," he said before closing the door to his room.

He began rubbing his temples in frustration, _"It's only one day,"_ he assured himself, _"Then he'll be gone."_ He plopped down on the bed, and folded his arms behind his head. He heard that Aomine had turned on the television in the living room and was watching some sort of basketball game and seemed to have gotten the notion to leave Kagami the fuck alone. Kagami laid there, lost in thought. Even though he absolutely  _hated_ Aomine, and was incredibly angry he was currently sitting in his living room, he couldn't deny the  _tension_ that was always there between the two of them. It wasn't just competitive tension, or rivalry tension, it was something _else_. Something Kagami tried real hard to ignore. Because he refused to admit he might possibly find Aomine attractive in some weird way. He had convinced himself the feelings were just some sort of awe that he had for Aomine and how skillful he was at basketball, and  _totally_ not feelings of being attracted to the man. After several minutes of failing to convince himself he wasn't attracted to that asshole Aomine, he began to relax and slowly drifted off to sleep. After three hours had passed, Kagami awoke in a panic, as he felt two large fingers pinching his nostrils closed. He frantically slapped the arm away, started panting, and glared up at the grinning Aomine.

"What the fuck, dude?!"

Aomine just laughed, "You're so fun to fuck with."

Kagami was boiling with anger at this point.

"So you took it upon yourself to come into my room, a place I didn't give you permission to enter, and decided to fuck with me?! What the fuck?!"

Aomine showed no reaction to the anger in Kagami's voice and just continued to smirk, "I was gonna leave to go get sushi, cause I'm fucking starving. I called through the door to you and said I was heading out for a bit, but you didn't respond. _Soooo,_ I came in to see if you were dead or some shit," he said, wearing a bored expression as he glanced off to the side.

"You _fuckhead!_ You realize I'm not dead and so you try to suffocate me?!"

"Nah. Just thought it'd be funny, and it was. Anyways. I'm heading out."

Kagami clenched his fists, and wanted to respond with more anger, but his stomach growling loudly interrupted his thought-process. He hesitantly called out to Aomine who was exiting his room.

" _Dammit_... Aomine! Give me a minute to get dressed, so I can come too… I'm starving…"

The blue-haired man stilled in his tracks, "Alright. Just hurry your ass up. Cause after 60 seconds, I'm leaving."

Kagami _"tch'd"_ him under his breath as he slipped on the first pair of sweatpants he spotted on the floor, which happened to be just a pair of plain, grey sweatpants. Then he tossed on a black hoodie with the word "Ultimate" in bold letters on it and headed to the front door.

Aomine read his hoodie, " _'Ultimate?'_  Ultimate _what?_ Ultimate _loser?_ "

"Nope, more like, Ultimate-shut-the-fuck-up-and-start-walking-before-I-kick-you-out!"

Aomine laughed at the comment, "Alright, loser," and walked out the front door, Kagami following behind.

Aomine walked them to a sushi place that he knew was nearby called "The Sushi House," an awkward silence filling the air the whole way there.

When they walked through the restaurant's front doors they were immediately greeted, "Hello! How many?"

Aomine responded, "Two."

They followed the hostess to a table right next to the sushi bar, and sat down. After ordering drinks from the waitress who had come up to the table and introduced herself as "Mijin," Kagami awkwardly tried to avoid Aomine's presence by holding the menu up way too high in order to block him out from his view.

Aomine noticed this and said, "Hey Ultimate Loser, put your menu down, you look like a total dweeb."

 Kagami lowered the menu, "Suck my dick, dude."

Aomine gave his signature flirty grin, "Only if you suck _mine_ first," placing the cherry on top with a sly wink.

 Kagami was obviously flustered and just shoved the menu back in front of his face, making Aomine laugh.

When the waitress came back with the drinks Kagami decided to order first, "I'll have four rolls of Pride."

The waitress raised an eyebrow at the _"four"_ part, "A-alright, and for you?" she said, pointing her pen at Aomine.

"I'll have four rolls of Ninja."

She smiled warmly as she picked up their menus, "Whoo! You boys sure can eat a lot! Alright! It'll be out soon!"

The two just sat there in silence, not knowing what to say, considering they weren't _exactly_ friends, and were more like sworn enemies. Kagami started people-watching and zoned into a conversation between two men at the sushi bar right next to their table, who were most likely in a relationship because of the closeness at which they sat together and the fact that they were holding hands. He had started listening because he realized they were speaking English, and he doesn't often come across English speakers in Japan.

All he heard was, "You know, Japan actually has some really attractive men... Like look over to this couple at the table next to us. They are some top-quality men," the brown-haired man said as he motioned with his head slightly towards the table the basketball players were sitting at.

Kagami immediately looked down at the table, embarrassed, realizing they were talking about him and Aomine.

The blonde-haired man carefully looked past the brown-haired man and replied, " _Ooo._ They're pretty big for Japanese boys. But yeah, couple of hotties. I wonder who bottoms in _that_ relationship..."

The brown-haired man slightly turned to look at them again, "Hmm. I'm gonna say the redhead."

After hearing the last few sentences Kagami's face began to redden. The men were obviously unaware that Kagami could understand them, and continued on with their conversation.

The blonde-haired man scratched his chin in thought, "I dunno... He looks kinda feisty, I'm gonna say the blue-haired one _caus_ -"

Their conversation was interrupted by the chef who handed them their plates from behind the bar. Kagami then decided to direct his attention to something else and he took out his phone, hoping he wasn't blushing after hearing that conversation. Especially because Aomine was just glaring at him, with his arms crossed, the usual smirk plastered on his face. After a couple minutes of scrolling through his NBA app to check on the scores of recent games, the food was delivered to their table. They both broke apart their chopsticks and dug in. While Kagami and Aomine were busy quickly devouring all their food, the men at the bar had finished paying and were getting up to leave. They smiled at Kagami as they passed and this only made his face turn bright red again.

"Check please!," Kagami frantically called out after the men had left.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at this sudden outburst and stared at the red-faced Kagami as the waitress brought him the check.

"The fuck's up with your face? You eat too much wasabi or something?"

The fact that Aomine had noticed his face made Kagami's face even redder. Aomine glanced at the ticket and dug money out of his pocket, and placed it on the table. Watching as Kagami slowly morphed into a tomato, putting his money on the table next to Aomine's, and getting up and heading for the door. Aomine ran after him catching him outside.

"What's going on man? You're like super red and I don't understand why."

Kagami nervously giggled, "Oh, it's nothing... Just overheard those men at the bar talking about weird stuff. That's it."

Aomine walked beside Kagami, matching his pace.

_"Likeee...?"_

"Eh, nothing interesting, really."

"It was obviously interesting enough for you to get all flustered. So what do you mean by _'weird stuff'?_ "

Kagami nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, just sexual stuff... and they _uh,_ talked about us..." he lowered his voice, hoping Aomine wouldn't hear, "and thought we were dating," he mumbled under his breath as he looked off to the side.

Aomine laughed, "Did you just say they thought we were a couple?"

He erupted with laughter. "Yeah _right!_ Like I'd date you!"

Kagami felt relieved he was just laughing it off, and slowly began to laugh himself, "I know, right? Like they were even trying to decide who would be bottom."

Aomine laughed even harder, " _Oh my god_ , that's hilarious."

Kagami laughed a bit more, "Yeah. One said you probably were, and the other said I probably was."

Kagami and Aomine continued to laugh.

Aomine wiped the moisture that had welled up in his eyes, "Some funny shit man. Especially cause one of them thought _you'd_ actually top. Hilarious."

Kagami stopped walking, "Wait, _what?_ Hell no. I'd never bottom. Especially to someone like you."

Aomine turned back to face Kagami, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Of course you would. Between us, I'd _obviously_ be the top."

Kagami fired irritated words back, and they continued to argue for a minute or so, before Aomine had decided he’d had enough.

"How about this? One-on-one. First one to make five shots, is the top."

Kagami, lost in a fit of rage, agreed to the challenge, because he was never one to back down from a challenge. However, he failed to actually think about the end-result before speed-walking to the nearest basketball court and picking up one of the balls that was left there for the public to use. It was dark out, but the streetlights helped light up the court a bit. Kagami and Aomine weren't gonna let the dark stop this heated battle and they went at it. Back and forth they went, going all-out to prove who was better. Soon enough, it was 4-to-4 and Aomine had the ball. Aomine dribbled low to the ground, grinning, fire in his eyes. Kagami knew this was the point that would decide it all and carefully watched Aomine's movements. Aomine made his move and bounced the ball quickly, switching to his left hand, stepping towards Kagami, causing him to lurch forward in an attempt to grab the ball. Aomine passed the ball back to his right hand between his legs and shot a hook shot, before Kagami had the chance to grab the ball. The ball swished perfectly in the net. Kagami just stood there in defeat, panting to catch his breath, and cursing quietly to himself.

Aomine jogged up to him, "Look on the bright side, now you're not _just_ the Ultimate Loser, now you're _also_ the Ultimate Bottom!"

Kagami angrily began walking in the direction of his apartment, "Fuck off."

Aomine trailed behind, smiling deviously, and whistling. Once they arrived back at Kagami's apartment Kagami began to head straight for his room, pissed that he had just lost to Aomine.

" _Anddd_ where do you think you're going?"

"To bed. Bye."

Aomine slapped his large hand on Kagami's door before he could close it all the way.

Aomine clicked his tongue, "Nah uh, don't think so. The agreement was winner gets to top."

Kagami's eyes widened, "Whoa whoa _what?!_ I thought we were being strictly metaphorical!"

Aomine pushed on the door in order to open it more, moving closer to Kagami.

"Nope nope. Well, it's too late now to go back on your word," he said as he forced his way by Kagami and into the room.

Kagami grabbed the taller man's shoulder, "No! Nah uh! Not happening!"

Aomine turned and swiftly pinned the frustrated red-head against the wall, "Totally happening. I won...," he tilted his head and leaned forward until his lips were ghosting Kagami's neck, _"fair and square..."_

Aomine smirked as he heard the nervous gulp travel down the red-head's throat. Kagami could feel the hot breath from Aomine on his neck and it sent shivers down his back. He nervously looked to the side, unable to move, due to being pinned in between two muscular tan arms. Aomine was extremely close to Kagami, and there was no denying it, he was a nervous wreck. He gasped as soft lips were suddenly pressed onto his neck. Kagami attempted to move only to have Aomine press his knee between his legs and press himself against his tensed body, holding him still. He shivered as wet kisses were planted down his neck. Aomine was hungry for more, eager to prove his dominance.

He leaned back just enough to remove Kagami's hoodie with ease, like he'd done it a million times before. He immediately went back to Kagami's neck after throwing the offending article of clothing to the side. Aomine slowly licked a line up the red-head's pulsing neck, and paused for a second, cause he could have _sworn_ he just heard a choked-back moan. He smiled against the soft, pale skin and bit down earning himself a gasp. Kagami would never ever admit to that asshole Aomine that what he was doing actually felt good, cause he wasn't that easy to give in and admit defeat.

Aomine moved to the other side of his neck and began sucking, leaving marks, so it matched the other side of his neck, while moving his right hand under Kagami's shirt and up his hardened torso. Kagami tensed up at the sudden touch, and closed his eyes as he took in the feeling of Aomine's warm hand gliding over his torso and his mouth leaving pretty red marks all over his neck. Aomine suddenly pulled his head back and pulled Kagami's shirt off as well, carelessly tossing it to the side. He stared at Kagami, hungrily smiling, and enjoying how flustered he had made Kagami.

The red-head stood there staring to the side, making sure to not make eye contact, because he had concluded that would be insanely awkward at this moment in time. Aomine chuckled and leaned over, claiming the red-head's left nipple with his mouth. The strangled moan that left Kagami's mouth only fed the hungry beast that currently had him pinned against the wall. He bit his lip, embarrassed to be showing signs of enjoying Aomine's actions.

Aomine trailed a hand down the pale torso as he sucked and bit at the sensitive bud in his mouth. He playfully tucked his fingers into the waist-band of the sweatpants, moving them back and forth to feel his hip bones and tempting v-shaped pelvic muscle. Then, slowly, torturously slow to be precise, he inched his hand down the sweatpants as he attacked Kagami's other bud with his mouth, making Kagami squirm. When Aomine's hand reached Kagami's member, he was paid back with a delicious moan. He liked the results he was getting and moved his mouth up to claim the moaning lips. He hungrily kissed Kagami, rubbing his member through his boxers, earning him the satisfaction of getting Kagami to hungrily kiss back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Aomine continued to rub Kagami through his boxers. Aomine suddenly pulled his hand out of the sweatpants, and picked up Kagami, effortlessly tossing him onto his bed.

Kagami looked up at Aomine who stood at the edge of his bed, a billion emotions running through his head. He was confused, excited, nervous, embarrassed, and horny all at the same time. Aomine grinned, baring his teeth as he stared down at the shirtless Kagami. He decided it was time for his shirt to go as well, so he quickly tore it off and threw it to the side. He then climbed onto the red-head and reclaimed his lips. Kagami eagerly kissed back, making Aomine excited. He rolled his hips down onto Kagami, making him groan with pleasure. Aomine ate it up, and continued to grind their hips together, which led to both of them tenting in their sweatpants.

Aomine broke the kiss to move down and quickly remove Kagami's shoes and socks and then the sweatpants and boxers that were blocking him from what he hungered for. He leaned back to where he was resting on his heels and looked down at the naked Kagami. Kagami's hair was disheveled, his cheeks were highlighted with pink, his swollen lips were parted, his neck was red from the barrage of rough sucking and biting, his torso glistened with a thin layer of sweat, and his erection was on full-display.

Aomine licked his lips, "Never thought I'd get to see you all frantic and completely exposed, _but,_ I must say, I'm really fucking enjoying it. _Mmm,_ I can't wait to watch you crumble and fall apart."

Kagami bit his lip after hearing the rich, seductively low voice that had just broke the silence. Before he knew it, Aomine had propped up his knees and had moved his face down between his strong legs. He looked Kagami in the eyes with a piercing but flirty glare as he trailed his wet tongue around his twitching hole. Kagami's lips parted and out came this gorgeous moan.

Aomine began pushing his tongue into Kagami's hole, making the red-head throw his head back and say, " _Fuck_."

He continued working skillfully with his tongue for a while before moving his hand up under his chin and sticking his index finger in with his tongue, making Kagami gasp. He moved his finger and his tongue in and out before adding his middle finger as well. The addition of another finger left Kagami desperately clenching his sheets, lost in these painful, yet pleasant, feelings he had never experienced before. Aomine removed his tongue and added his ring finger, stretching Kagami even more. He looked down and enjoyed the sight of a panting red-head, who was clenching the sheets and squeezing his eyelids shut.

After a couple minutes of working the hole with his long fingers, he deemed Kagami's ass ready. He pulled out his fingers and got up off the bed. Kagami opened his eyes, and wondered why Aomine had stopped. He watched Aomine, sadness at the loss of Aomine’s touch evident in his facial expression, as he removed his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers. He ignored the sadness he was feeling from the loss of feeling, and instead took in the new sight that stood tall before him. He hadn't really paid attention to Aomine's body too much up until this point, so he eagerly let his eyes wander given the current situation they were in.

Aomine had gorgeous tan skin that showed off his broad shoulders and his pectoral and abdominal muscles very well. His hair was navy blue, messy, and the color accented his pretty blue eyes. His eyes slowly trailed down lower to Aomine's dick that was standing proudly. _“This was it…,”_ Kagami thought to himself. This was the moment Kagami accepted defeat, and finally gave in. He couldn't lie to himself any longer. He was totally attracted to Aomine. He wanted him. He wanted him  _badly_. Aomine walked over to the side of the bed and tapped the head of his dick on Kagami's lips, covering them in pre-cum.

"Unless you want this to _really_ hurt, suck."

Kagami propped himself up on his elbows, and did as told, shamelessly.

Aomine wrapped his fingers into the messy red locks, "That's it, Taiga, _mmh_."

Kagami eagerly sucked and bobbed his head, making sure to cover his dick with plenty of spit. Aomine was enjoying the sight below him and bit down on his bottom lip, before pulling his dick out of Kagami's mouth suddenly, making a popping sound and causing Kagami to drool on himself.

"Can't wait any longer. Hands and knees."

Kagami wiped his face, and again, did as told. Aomine licked his lips, seeing that Kagami had given him full control, and was currently on his hands and knees, with his stretched ass on display. Aomine moved and stood behind Kagami, positioning himself behind the wet entrance. He grabbed Kagami's hips and slowly pushed himself inside the warm entrance. Kagami gasped from the sudden intrusion and the pain it sent throughout his body. He bit down on his lip and drew blood as Aomine pushed his thick cock in deeper. Once it was all the way in, he took pity, and waited for Kagami to adjust and not be so damn tense.

After Aomine had deemed enough time had passed he suddenly pulled back and slammed back into Kagami. Kagami yelled out in a mixture of shock and pain. Aomine shoved Kagami's head into the bed with his left hand and started moving himself in and out of the red-head, tightly gripping onto Kagami's right hip. Before picking up his pace, Aomine grabbed the messy red hair, pulling Kagami's head back and forcing his back to arch, as he began to slam into him roughly. Kagami let out an array of glorious moans, as Aomine deeply groaned into his ear with each thrust. Aomine moved his left hand down to Kagami's neck and gripped onto it, as he repositioned himself to get a better angle. He found exactly what he wanted. Aomine tightened his grip on the already bruised neck, as Kagami melted into a puddle of ecstasy below him, voicing his newfound wave of pleasure.

Aomine's hoarse and deep voice flooded Kagami's ear, "Do you like that, _Ka-ga-mi_?" he said, thrusting extra hard each time he said a syllable of his name.

Kagami let out a strangled moan, unable to form proper words at this point. Aomine removed his right hand from the red-head's hip and grabbed Kagami's jaw, putting his index and middle finger into the depths of his mouth, causing drool to leak out onto his tan hand and all down his chin.

Aomine purred, "What was that? Couldn't hear you."

Aomine knew he couldn't properly answer, cause he had one hand around his throat and the other in his mouth, but he was a fucking tease, so he did it anyways. Kagami desperately nodded his head as he lost himself to pleasure.

Aomine purred sweetly into his ear again, " _Good_. Now let's see you crumble."

He removed his hands and placed his left hand on Kagami's shoulder, and the right one around Kagami's needy member. He pumped in rhythm to his hard thrusting, making Kagami a drooling, moaning mess. Aomine began thrusting even harder, nearing his climax. He leaned down one last time to whisper sweetly into Kagami's ear.

The words _"Give into me Taiga, and let me see you fall apart…"_ left Aomine's lips laced with lust and desire.

These words were the final push Kagami needed to be shoved off the cliff of control and straight into pure bliss as white ribbons of cum left his body and coated Aomine's hand, followed by the sound of a long, deep groan into his ear as warm fluids filled him. Kagami collapsed on his bed, panting, shaking, unable to think or speak, as he drifted around in the bliss of the moment. Aomine plopped down next to the red-head, desperately trying to catch his breath. After a couple minutes, Aomine was the first to recover. He looked over at Kagami, who was lying there hunched over, ass in the air, with his eyes closed, as cum dripped down his thighs.

"Oi!," Aomine said as he pinched Kagami's nostrils closed. Causing Kagami to jolt up, and almost fall off the bed.

Aomine giggled, "Go get in the shower loser, cause you're a fucking mess," he chuckled, "I mean, that  _is_  what I was aiming for, but _still_ ," he said smirking proudly.

He lifted the hand that was covered in Kagami's precious fluids to his mouth, and licked all the cum off of his fingers and his palm, slowly, grinning at Kagami. Kagami gulped and quickly looked away from the blue-haired man who had just sent him writhing with pleasure. He stood, hissing at how fucking sore his body was, before painfully hobbling his way to the bathroom to shower. After about 30 minutes of cleaning himself and letting hot water run over his sore and bruised body, he turned off the water, and dried himself off. He tied the towel around his waist, ruffled his messy red hair, and made his way back to his room.

Kagami was taking slow steps back to his abode, trying to figure out what the hell to say to Aomine. His rival, that he hated _oh-so-much_ , that had _just_ fucked him into next week. He nervously entered his room, holding his breath. He saw that Aomine was fast-asleep, lightly snoring, and wrapped up in his blankets. He let out a sigh of relief, happy that he successfully avoided the awkward, after-sex moment that was surely bound to happen had Aomine not dozed off. He removed the wet towel from his waist, flipped the light switch, and carefully crawled into bed behind the, also-naked-Aomine. He smiled while staring at the messy blue hair resting in front of his eyes, silently thanking Kuroko for dumping this asshole at his house unexpectedly. This was certainly a turn-of-events he did not foresee, but he was glad it happened. Although he'd never admit it to that overly-confident, always-grinning, arch-rival of his that laid before him. He buried his face contently into the pillow he was laying on, before drifting off to sleep, exhausted from today's interesting occurrence.

 

-x-

 

The next morning, both Kagami and Aomine awoke in a panic, frantically jolting up as the words, "OH MY GOD" flew across the room.

The two tall men stared at the small figure in the doorway that had just awoken them. " _U-uh_ , I can explain Kuroko!" exclaimed Kagami, face flooding bright red, as he grabbed the sheets to cover his lower half.

Aomine just looked at the small blue-haired male, before yawning, and shifting his eyes to the naked, super-embarrassed man that sat in the bed next to him.

He chuckled deeply, before slapping Kagami on the back, and saying, "Good luck with that, Ultimate Bottom!"

Kagami watched in disbelief as the blue-haired man causally cuddled up under the covers, and fell back asleep. He swallowed nervously before returning his gaze to his shocked shadow that stood in the doorway, waiting for an explanation.

He accepted his cruel fate and sighed in defeat, "Alright... Let's start with the sushi place, I guess..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment and leave any sort of feedback, I always appreciate it!


End file.
